Sapphire Stagg
Sapphire Stagg is a character appearing in Beware the Batman. She debuted in Toxic. Biography Sapphire was in love with Rex Mason, a security guard in the employ of her father; Simon Stagg. Her father, not wanting his daughter to end up with someone as low in station as Mason, arranged the accident that transformed Mason into Metamorpho. Though she truly did love Mason, she could not bring herself to be with him after his transformation. She initially believes Batman to be responsible due to her father's lies, but Batman proves that Simon was the one who engineered Mason's transformation. Sapphire is severely disappointed at Simon's treachery and for not giving her relationship with Mason a chance. In Monsters, Sapphire has taken control of Stagg Industries due to her father's arrest. Sapphire hires a group of terrorists and outfits them with military armored exoskeletons designed by Stagg Industries, in order to vandalize and destroy Old Gotham. This would leave the plot of land available for Stagg Industries to purchase cheaply and redevelop. Unbeknownst to her, Metamorpho has been thwarting her attempts, and eventually the terrorists are defeated by Metamorpho, Batman and Katana. Batman confronts Sapphire over the sabotage, having linked the armor suits to Stagg Industries; as Simon was in prison, she was the only one who had access. Sapphire points out that Batman has no concrete proof of her involvement, to which Batman threatens her "not to become my enemy". As Batman leaves, Sapphire attempts to ask about Mason, who she suspected was the "Golem of Old Gotham" that defeated her hired goons, but Batman coldly tells her that Mason is dead before leaving, much to her annoyance. Personality In this series, Sapphire is portrayed much less sympathetically compared to her counterparts in other media, being unable to hold onto her convictions for Mason. In order to prove her abilities in business to her father, she isn't above resorting to unscrupulous means to get results. Appearance Sapphire is a tall woman who has long blonde hair that stretches to her shoulders. She wears a white tank top and a black skirt with a black belt. She has long legs and wears black high heels. She has blue eyes, wears white earrings, has pink lips, and has pink nails. She also wears a pink dress when she goes to sleep. Appearances *Toxic *Monsters Trivia *She is not bethroted or married with a villain name Java like in the comics. *In the original comics, she never appears as a villain. * Like in the original comics, she still loves Rex, regardless of whatever form he is. * Batman's hostility towards her at the end of "Monsters" is possibly stemmed from the fact Sapphire organized the attacks on the site where Bruce's parents were murdered, therefore she attempted to desecrate the site that is meaningful to Bruce and his transformation into Batman. Gallery Saphire_and_Rex_Mason.png|No ones know about us. Sapphire and Rex kissing.jpg|Last kiss with Rex Mason Saphire_and_Metamorpho.png|Yep girl, this 'Monster' is your love Metamorpho_and_Sapphire_BtB.png|Trying to refuse that this is her lover. toxic_08.jpg|Shock from the news of Batman Evil_Smile_Saphire.png|Shady like her father Beware_the_Batman_Toxic.jpg|Get separated from her lover Screen Shot 2014-02-01 at 8.01.30 PM.png|Putting the blame of Batman. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Non super-powered Category:Villains Category:Characters with the Different Roles Category:Stagg Family Category:Crimelord Category:Rich Category:Shut up